


Let me be your Suggar Daddy

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Steve is rich and a bit spoiled. When he sees this cutie with a capital C on the street, he just has to ask him out.





	Let me be your Suggar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> For Bingo: B1

Bucky had no idea what he had walked himself into this time. But hey, maybe this would end better than  the last time some guy called him out on the street.

A blond man, quite attractive Bucky found, in an expensive costume and Gucci sunglasses was walking straight at him.

He'd called out to _the guy wearing the cap and red shirt._  When Bucky turned around to look at who the man had been talking to, he realized that it had been *him*.

The man was approaching fast.

_Oh, God!_

Bucky froze in place and the man stopped in front of him, taking his glasses off.

He had bright blue eyes which peered at Bucky's. He inspected him up and down, noticing Bucky was making fists with his hands.

“Hey you, what's your name? ”

His voice was softer than Bucky'd expected.

“Bucky.”  
He dry-throatedly answered.

The man gave a quick nod, as if he approved of that answer.

Then his face loosened, flashing a smile at Bucky.

“Nice to meet you, Bucky.”

The blond held out a hand and Bucky took it, hesitantly.

“Uhm, thanks?”

“My name is Steve. Meet me tomorrow at the Ritz. You know where it is?”

Bucky stared, blinking his eyes to check if this was reality.

He mumbled something, and then confusion hit his face.

“I - what? Why? Who are you again?”

Steve grinned at the adorable reaction.

He gestured his hands to explain.

“You're cute and I want you. So, I'll pay you a dinner. Like a date?”

Bucky huffed, realizing that this guy must have a large ego, stepping up to someone like that.

“So, yes, no? Ritz?”

He continued impatiently.

Bucky considered for a moment. Well, at least it would be free food for one day, _expensive_ food, something he really couldn't afford.

With one quick glance up and down Steve's body, he decided. Fancy dinner _and_ he got to stare at a hot guy for an hour, why not?

Bucky nodded, still unsure of himself though.

“Yes. What time?”

The brightest smile played on Steve's lips and he quickly answered.

“Seven o'clock. I've still got a lot of work, so if I'm late, just tell the people at the lobby. I'll let them know to expect you. ”

Bucky was dumbfounded. Just how rich was this guy exactly?

“Yeah, sure I guess. Uhm, should we exchange numbers in case something goes wrong or -?”

Steve grinned, amusingly looking at the floor.

“If anything comes up with you I'll know and personally remove everything that prevents you from going to the Ritz.”

Bucky stared again, both weirded out and awe struck at the way this guy was carrying himself.

His jaws locked and he glanced at his expensive watch ( _Does this guy own the world or what?_ )  and made an apologetic face.

“I really should be going now. It was nice meeting you, Bucky. See you tomorrow. Don't be late!”

He paced past Bucky and when Bucky finally turned around and weakly replied, he was already too far to hear.

“Yeah, you too. I guess.”

* * *

  
The incident had Bucky thinking for way longer than it should. He tossed and turned in his bed, mulling over Steve's face.

Where _have I seen him before?_

After he got back home, flashes of Steve's voice and face entered his mind. He was sure that he recognized it, he just couldn't place where.

And also, what was an obviously rich, fancy and way-out-of-his-league guy doing buying Bucky dinner?  
Bucky was poor and rebellious, grew up in Brooklyn on the streets. He did some jobs here and there, mostly freelance.

He had been lucky to have a proper education by his mom, who had cared for him 'till she died. His dad had been gone for longer than he could care to remember.

Bucky shook his head, hearing the pillow rustle under his ears.

It was meant to shake the over thinking out, but instead it got Bucky going even more.

What if he'd said no? What did Steve mean, he would personally see to it everything went according to plan?  
He mentioned he would _know_ if something came up. What was that supposed to say about his respecting other's privacy?

God, Bucky could lay there for days wondering about these things.

Eventually, he fell asleep, mind still full of Steve's face.

* * *

 

Bucky walked into the large hall, marble floors and golden frames.

He gazed up and around him, admiring the view.

As he inspected the other guests, a pang of guilt washed over him. He felt under dressed and incompetent, like he didn't belong here. Which was true.

He didn't have any nice clothes, so had to go with a dark jeans, black All Stars and a white shirt, which he'd tucked partly into his pants. His brown hair was tucked behind his ear with gel, which took him over 5 minutes to get right.

He also wore a dark metal necklace, the symbol of a certain game about assassins.

Bucky took an encouraging breath and walked up to the reception. It was 6:58, so he was right on time.

The cute girl behind the counter welcomed him sweetly and before Bucky could say his name, she was giving him directions to the table he was expected at.

It was on a different floor so he had to take an elevator. Bucky didn't trust elevators and stood a bit uneasy, waiting for the big open space of a room to be revealed.

When the doors opened with a ping he stepped out, trying to hide his surprise.

The room was filled with gold touches and was brightly lit by the sun, shining right into the wide window.

Steve was already sitting at the only table in the middle of the room.

A butler was waiting next to it, giving Bucky a polite nod.

He felt watched as he walked towards the table, trying to hide his impression.

Steve welcomed him and the butler pulled the chair away, allowing Bucky to place himself on it.

When he finally sat, he let his guard down a little.

“This is... A bit much, don't you think?”

Steve grinned, a sprakle in his eyes. He curiously inspected Bucky's face, taking in his appearance.

“Well, I was afraid we wouldn't be able to talk properly with all the fuss downstairs, so I rented this room. ”

Bucky pressed his lips into a thin line, looking around. It felt like a ballroom, so open and fancy.

The butler took their order for drinks and then dissapeared.

Steve couldn't keep hia amusement out of his face, staring at Bucky, who felt himself tense up.  
He wasn't used to this much attention, especially not from someone so... Extraordinary.

“I have questions.”

Bucky stated, making Steve laugh.

“I bet you do. Ask away, cutie.”

Ugh, that nickname shouldn't feel as precious as it did and it shouldn't get Bucky so off-guard.

He barely knew the guy, was he really going to be smitten after a first date?

“My first question is: what the hell were you thinking? My second one is: why me? And last: who the hell do you think you are?”

Steve smirked at this, confidentially glancing in Bucky's eyes.

“You look lovely, Bucky. Do you always wear this on dates?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. Was this guy going to avoid all questions?

“Thanks and I suppose. I don't have anything fancy. ”

Steve nodded. He himself sported a dark blue shirt, open at the collar. His pants were a light jeans, ripped at some places.

Bucky had expected him to wear a costume like yesterday, but guessed this must be his casual attire.

“I know you from somewhere. ”

Bucky said, pressing.

“Probably.”

Steve simply replied, thanking the waiter for bringing the drinks.

“What would you like to eat? We've got anything.”

Bucky thought for a moment, before answering that he'd like a truffle pasta.

Steve ordered a beefsteak and fries.

The waiter left and the duo hsd the whole room for themselves now.

“You have a nice voice. It soothes me.”

Bucky shook his head, both confused and ticked off suddenly.

“What did you mean by _I want you_? In what way? Like, sexually? Or...? ”

Steve huffs at the forwardness, sensing Bucky's impatience.

“Look. I know I was a bit bold but... I just saw you walking and I just thought: I can't let that cutie get away without buying him dinner. ”

“Stop calling me cutie. I'm not. ”

To his annoyance, Bucky felt a blush creep to his face.

Steve huffed a laugh and then smiled brightly. And damn, he looked good. So healthy and handsome.

Steve gestured with one hand in the air, nodding his head along to what he said.

“To answer your question: I've kinda saved America, so... I get paid quite a lot.”

A small smile appeared on Steve's face as he saw Bucky thinking.

Bucky squinted his eyes at him.

“Captain America, then? ”

His tone was unsure and he inspected Steve's features again.

Steve nodded, a huff escaping his lips.

“Sorry, it's not you. I just don't follow the news that often.”

“Hey, it's okay. I'm glad you didn't know. At least now I know you said yes because of me, not the image. ”

Bucky slightly nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interupted by the waiter who brought the food.

“That was fast. ”

Bucky stated before digging in. Steve took his knife and fork politely, wishing Bucky bon apetit.

* * *

 

They had a nice dinner. There was a cozy sort of silence between them while they ate.

Bucky had let his guard down now, reasoning that all Steve wanted really was just a chance to get to know him. He was endeared, really.

This rich guy, American _hero_ even, could probably buy any hooker he wanted. But he was interested in Bucky, a poor guy plucked from the street.

When the table was cleared and the sun had gone down more, Steve let a candle burn on it.

“So, tell me about yourself.”

Steve asked. His voice could be so soft and sweet, like he already loved Bucky and knew him.

“Uhm. So my name is Bucky Barnes. My _real_ name is James, actually, but never mind that. I grew up in Brooklyn. I work freelance. My hobbies are gaming, listening to music and occasionally reading. I love dogs.”

Bucky rambled like he'd been studying the text for years.

Steve listened to him like he was saying the most important words in the whole universe. Bucky thought it was nice, to have someone actually caring enough to not stop him mid sentence.

“That sounds nice. But can you get by? With freelance, I mean.”

Steve hesitated to ask what exactly he did, but stopped himself. There must be a reason Bucky didn't mention it. Besides, freelance meant it could be all kind of jobs, even different ones.

Bucky shrugged. It wasn't a question he'd expacted, but sure, he'd answer honestly.

“Most months, yes. But I can't really afford a lot of fancy stuff. The jobs I do pay a lot at once, but it could be two months between them.”

Steve nodded, showing he was listening.

He looked to the side for a moment, thinking.

“Listen, if you _want_ , I can buy you a house here. And all the fancy stuff you want. _If_ that's something you're up for. ”

This had Bucky eye him suspiciously.

“In exchange for what exactly?”

Steve had to surpress a devilish grin and he smiled warmly at Bucky.

“Just because. I have money enough, and you seem really sweet and likeable. ”

“You want me in your bed, don't you? ”

Bucky asked plainly, seeing through Steve's niceties. Steve froze for a second, before regaining his posture and leaning forward on both elbows.

He had to admit, this one was sharp. Just the way he liked it.

“Hopefully eventually. If you're into... Men, that is. But I assume you are. My gaydar is rarely wrong.”

Bucky chuckled, surprised Steve would admit it. He had thought about it last night, thought that this was one of the possibilities.

“You're not wrong. ”

Bucky's eyes challenged Steve's. He just hoped Steve wouldn't see the nervousness in them.

“You wanna buy your way into my pants?”

Steve chuckled at this. It was sort of true. After all, he had already bought him dinner just to have a talk.

“Not necessarily. But if it helps... ”

Bucky swirled the tought over in his mind. Did he find Steve attractive enough to sleep with him? Hell yes. But was he a whore? No. Definitely not.

On the other hand, Steve _did_ earn his respect by pulling this dinner off. He was charming the shit out of Bucky, something that not everyone could, mostly because Bucky wouldn't let them.

Bucky nodded as he had come to a decision.

“I want a test run. ”

Steve stared for a moment. Did Bucky just say yes?

He blinked and then Bucky laughed.

“What? I can't have a try-out? ”

Steve started to laugh too now, feeling comfortable again.

“Sure! I just didn't expect you to say yes, is all.”

Bucky huffed, shaking his head at Steve.

“You were actually prepared to be blown off?”

“Yes, actually. Got a whole speech prepared. I'd say how nice it had been to meet you, and thank you for dining with me. I'd give you my card and number. ”

Bucky smiled at Steve, thinking what a treat he was.

 


End file.
